The power of love
by PeetaMellarksSoulMate
Summary: Eric had come to accept his unrequited love for Snow but he swore that he will never leave her side but what will happen when they meet a girl who will change the way they live forever. Eric and OC. Rated T for violence and language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Confessions

**Just a little taster of this story! The next chapter will be much longer! Hope you all enjoy and reviews would be awesome!**

* * *

I woke up from my fitful sleep by the sounds of running footsteps. Today was a big day. Princess was getting married, I guess I should call her Queen now. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and pulled myself out of bed. I left my chambers to head towards the bath. Once I was done I realised fresh clothes had been layed out for me, one of the maids must of left them. I was grateful she left a simple tunic and pants instead of the highly tailored clothes the men of the castle wear. They seemed restricting and I liked the freedom to move as quickly and as comfortably as I can. Even though Snow assures me there is no danger in the castle I still keep my dagger hidden by my side. I slid my clothes and boots on and tied my hair back, I was tempted to cut it. I headed outside into the gardens for a walk. I saw Snow in the distance sat on a bench with her eyes closed. I walked up to her and blew in her ear. A slight sqeak escaped her lips before she smacked me on the shoulder playfully, "No danger in the castle eh lass?" I smirked at her. She returned my smirk with mock anger and then sighed in defeat, "You truly are something Huntsman." I grimanced as she called me that and she quickly corrected herself, "I'm sorry, Eric. It's a habit. Anyway I still catch you calling me Princess don't I?" She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

We sat in the garden talking for awhile. It had been a long time since we got back that I had been able to talk to her. I heard her sigh and knew something was wrong. "What's troubling ya lass?" She turned to me with a look I couldn't read, that was never a good sign. "I just, don't think I'm ready. Not just to get married but to be a Queen. I mean, I've lived inside a tower for the last 10 years of my life! I'm only 20!" She let out months of doubt on me and I just listened. Once she had finished I slowly took her small hand in mine. "Snow White, you are the bravest women I have ever met. In the four months I have known you, you have avenged your father, your kingdom and freed more people than you realise. You saved me from a life I thought I would never escape. You deserve to be Queen and so much more. I can also not imagine a man more fitting than William to stand by your side. He has loved you before and after you were taken and went against his fathers word to save you. I know that he would give everything for your happiness." She looked at me and smiled it soon faded, "Eric, he has left me before. I know we were children but I still can never get rid of how I felt when I saw him ride away." I took her face in my hands and made her look me in the eye. "Snow, do you want to know the reason that he will never do that to you?" She nodded weakly, I took a deep breath and said it "I know that, because he looks at you the same way I used to looked at Sarah." Snow took a breath and looked into my eyes to see if I was lying but she found nothing because as much as it pains me, It's true. I don't know whether or not my kiss woke her but I know that I could never take her away from William. I had my love taken away from me, I would never do that to anyone else if I could help it. I remember my conversation with William.

*1 month ago*

"William." I saw him turn from his conversation and quickly turn back to send them away. He looked at me and smiled. It soon faded as he saw my face. "Eric, you look like you haven't had any sleep in days. Are you alright?" He offered me a drink and a seat. I only took the seat. He sat opposite me with a concerned face. I looked at him and started to speak. "You deserve the truth just as much as Snow. I was once married," I saw the shock in Will's face "her name was Sarah. When I came back from the war as a broken man, she healed me. I loved her more than anything. One day I let her out of my sight and she was gone. It was two days after she disappeared that her body was delivered to my door by the Queens men. She was dead, her bones broken, bleeding, hair matted and naked. She was wrapped in a thin blanket. I remember rocking her in my arms crying while everyone just stood and watched. I had never felt so empty. I turned to drink and fighting. As you know the Queen told me to hunt Snow and that if I did she would bring back Sarah. Once I saw Snow though I felt like if I handed her in I would be killing something bigger than just a girl. I helped her and found out she was the Princess. Slowly though I started to love her, more than a friend. I thought she reminded me of Sarah but I came to find she is nothing like her. When I first met you, I didn't trust you. I already felt responsible for Snow, so letting someone else care for her didn't sit well with me. I now know how much you love her. You look at her the same way I looked at Sarah. Taking Snow away from you would be the worst thing I could ever do. I don't even think I could take her away from you even if I wanted to. You two are drawn together like magnets. So I wanted to tell you to hurry up and ask her to marry you before I do." I have never seen Will look so grateful in the time I have known him. He clasped my shoulder and I shoved him forward to the garden where Snow was sat. Everything is going to change now...

*present*

"Thank you." Snow pulled me out of my thoughts, "For what lass?" This time it was her turn to take my hand in hers "For always giving me the strength to carry on." I smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "You better get a move on lass. You might be late for something like, let's say...a wedding?" I smirked as she suddenly gasped and ran inside. She turned back and smiled and I looked into the sky. Sarah, god I wish you were here.

I knocked gently on Snow's door. "Snow? You are supposed to be going down the isle right now." My voice was laced with concern. I heard nothing but went in. Snow sat on her bed staring at a portrait of her father. I saw tears in her eyes, "He would be giving me away today. I wish he was here." I walked over to her and pulled her up, "Aye lass, I know you do. He wouldn't want you crying though. He would want you to be happy." She smiled and rubbed her eyes, "He would want me to be happy." I had a sudden though and pulled her through the castle quickly I heard her laugh. "What are you doing!?" We stood by the doors of the wedding. "Something I need to do, let you go." The smile soon disappeared from her face and was replaced with sadness "Eric, you don't have to do this." I linked my right arm with her left and started opening the door, "Yes I do." We walked down the isle and I saw the confusion in William's face but that was soon replaced with love when he saw Snow. I felt her relax beside me as she looked at him. Yes, this was the right thing to do. As I went to give Will her hand she turned to me and hugged me. I whispered in her ear, "I love you. You deserve this happiness." She reluctantly let go and turned towards Will, her face soon lit up with happiness. As the wedding came to an end I felt hollow but I was happy aswell. I knew she was happy and that was all I needed.

* * *

**I hope this was enough to convince you to keep reading! I have wanted to write a story for this for awhile but only came up with a good story idea recently! Thank you all! Happy reading and May the stories every be in your favor! (Wow, that was bad!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Snake

**Since these are little chapters I'm going to try and make them more frequent but here is the second chapter to this story and the third part will be out today or ****tomorrow :) enjoy and don't forget to review! :D **

* * *

4 summers passed since the wedding and as I woke I heard Snow scream. I instantly ran to her quarters and ripped the door open. She sat with her head down and wearing her gown, a doctor and William stood beside her. She was crying and as I went to comfort her I realised she was smiling. "What happened?" I was so confused but as I saw Snow clutch her stomach and smile at me I realised what had happened. I marched towards and pulled her into a hug. I have not been this happy in a long time. I had slowly managed to decrease my feelings for Snow and I tell her my love for her is like a brothers and she believes it. I'm not convinced. The kingdom rejoiced in the news of a new heir to the throne and feasts were held at every tavern. The kingdom was alive with happiness. That happiness though, only lasted over a month.

Snow's belly had slowly begun to form a small bump. We were talking in the library when a man came crashing in with William one step behind him, "You cannot just barge in on my wife when I told you she was busy!" I rose and stood defensively in front of Snow. "What business do you have here?" I asked in a low growl. He looked at me in slight fear before turning to Snow he then bowed, "I am truly sorry for intruding your majesty but this is an urgent letter from the neighbouring kingdom." Snow stood up swiftly and took the letter from the courier. He bowed slightly and quickly scurried away. "What does it say?" Will asked nervously. I watched Snow's face as she read the letter. Her eyes slowly narrowed and then widened in shock. Not good. She quickly put down the letter and headed straight to her chambers, Will and I followed her swiftly. "We have to leave immediately." Will grabbed her by her arm and forced her to stop. "You are not going anywhere!" She looked at him angrily and I put my hand on her shoulder. "You forget lass, you're pregnant." She laughed and carried on into her chambers. "If spending 10 years locked away in a tower didn't change my mind from what I wanted then a few words from you will not. I know I'm pregnant but I can't ignore my duty. I am Queen after all." she gave us a wink and as I laughed Will carried on trying to change her mind. "Snow! This is my baby as well! Surely I have some say in how we handle situations like this?" He looked at her pleadingly and for a moment I saw her falter but she was determined. "I'm sorry Will but this is something I have to do. I will let you two come with me but I have to go." Will looked upset but he agreed to her wishes. All three of us separated to gather the things we needed. This was going to be interesting.

We were travelling across the border of the dark forest and I can't help but feel uneasy travelling so close to the place that has plagued my nightmares for so long. I keep having a nightmare where I see Snow reaching out to me as she is being dragged into the darkness, I can't see her face and it scares me. I wish I knew what it meant but I am keeping Snow far away from that forest. I will not fail to protect her again. After two days of travelling we came to the northern border where a chubby old man waited for our arrival. "The King sent me a courier to inform me of your arrival. Please come through, follow the road for two miles and you will be there." I looked around and I saw the trees were wilted and the skies were dark. This didn't look good.

We arrived at the castle gates in one piece and I was thankful for that. Snow got off her horse with help from Will and as we walked through the door we were greeted with a cry of anger. We were guided up the hall to the king's throne. He looked young for a man of 52; his hair was a mousy brown with grey in some places. His eyes were a piercing blue and they looked worn. He was shouting at one of the guards. "What do you mean she is gone!? I told you to take her and the other women to the next cell! Was it so hard!?" The guard hung his head down, "Sir she is stronger than we think." He was slapped for the comment, "She has been in the care of my servants since she was a baby! She is no threat! Find her!" The guard ran past us and bowed slightly towards Snow. "I apologize for my outburst my friend." He looked at us and gave us a warm smile but I could feel the coldness in his eyes. "Snow White, I see the rumours are true of a new heir on the way." Snow smiled at him and then turned serious. "Your majesty, your letter. What did you mean?" His smile turned to sadness. "Two months ago my wife died and now terrible things have been happening across my land. Darkness is setting in and it's…changing people." We all looked confused but our thoughts were interrupted by door bursting open. "Ah, you found her." I turned around.

"Thought you could run away from me, Emily?" In front of us kneeled a girl who looked around 20 who was bound and gagged by the guards. Behind them followed more women and even children who were also bound by guards. "Please! Let her go!" One of the women shouted. "Silence!" The king seemed to be seething with anger… I knew there was something wrong about him. I looked at Snow and Will and I saw them thinking the same thing. We all got up to take our leave but before we could guards stepped out in front of us. "Where do you think you're going?" before we could respond the guards knocked us out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review it would be great to know what you all think! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Hunter

**Sorry it took me almost a freaking month to post! I did it though! I had a major block but now I got it and i'm happy with where the story is going so please enjoy and reviews are much loved!**

* * *

I felt the sting on the back of my head when I opened my eyes. I heard the rattling of chains and pulled myself into a sitting position. I realised that my hands were bound behind me by chains. Once my eyes had adjusted I saw Snow and William chained against the other wall. Snow was awake but William wasn't, he seemed to have more injuries than us. I tried to speak but my mouth was dry. Snow guessed my question, "You can't speak because of the dehydration, and you lost a lot of blood as well. William put up too much of a fight so they beat him until he had passed out." She looked at him; I could tell she was worried even though she was trying to hide it. 2 hours had passed and we were given our first drink and instead of trying to attack I took it, I was too thirsty to complain. Once the guard had left I remembered about the girl. "Snow, what happened to that girl he was looking for?" Snow suddenly looked troubled, "I'm not sure, he took her away with some other guards but she made it difficult." Snow grinned at that. Before I could ask another question I heard shouting, "Get her in there before she runs off again!" Before I knew it the girl from before was thrown inside and the door locked behind her. She was unconscious, her clothes were ripped and I could see fresh blood seeping from her wounds. Her breathing was erratic and I could see blood coming from her mouth. I felt anger bubble inside of me... I felt a need to protect her... Why? I looked closely at her face and something was familiar in her features but I couldn't figure it out. Suddenly she jolted awake with a scream; she clasped her hand against her mouth and shuffled back towards the wall. I was going to talk to her when I heard Will stirring. "William?" Snow whispered in the dim light of our prison. He grumbled in response, his head snapped up as he inspected Snow then he looked down to her stomach. She saw his distress and put her hand against his face, "It's fine, they know I'm pregnant so they are treating me a bit kinder than you two." Will looked grateful then his face contorted in pain. I noticed a large wound on his back and from the corner of my eye I saw the girl shift towards him, Snow noticed as well and she stayed completely still.

The girl pulled a bottle from under the rotting bed and pulled the cloth off of it. She ripped a long strip off of it, took the rest of the cloth and poured the liquid onto it. She reached for William and gently peeled the shirt away from his wound and ripped it off. I saw her whisper in Will's ear and he then tensed and shut his eyes. She took the soaked material and dabbed it on his wound. He hissed and whimpered in pain but endured it; the girl then took the material, wrapped it securely around his now clean wound and shuffled back into the corner without a word. I turned towards the girl, "Thank you," She looked at me and nodded slightly, "What's your name?" She looked at me again but for much longer this time, I started to feel vulnerable under her gentle gaze but then she spoke, "Emily." I looked at her, "Is that your name?" She nodded, "My name is Eric, and this is Snow White and her husband William." Emily looked in Snow's direction and Snow gave her a gentle smile and William repeated the gesture. Emily looked into the distance. "Why are you in here?" She asked gently, her voice was so gentle and pure like the ringing of a bell. Snow answered her question, "I am the Queen of the neighbouring kingdom so when your king sent me an urgent letter we came as fast as we could. Only to find him in a heated argument with his guard about them needing to find you. When you were brought in we tried to leave for help because we knew he wasn't what we thought but before we had the chance to run he sent his guards on us." Emily looked down, "I'm sorry; it's my fault you're in here." She pulled her knees up and buried her face in them. I wanted to comfort her but I had no words. Snow did it for me. "No, Emily. It's not your fault your king is a horrible man." Emily looked up slightly and growled the words, "He is not my king. You're more of a leader than him and I've known him all of my life." Snow smiled and then her mood shifted, "Why are you in here?" Emily looked hesitant, "You can trust us. We won't hurt you." she looked at each of us and sighed deeply, "It's too easy to trust you." Snow smiled encouragingly and Emily laughed, "My mother used to work for Queen Eleanor when I was a baby. When I was 3 my she sensed a dark presence coming and she fled with me. I think that presence was Ravenna. We lived in this kingdom until I was 15 and that's when Ravenna was defeated by you. We went to return to the kingdom but guards stopped us from leaving. I've been in and out of the prison since I was 15 for things like standing up for children being beaten and guards stealing our food. When I turned 20 the king would arrest me just too ... talk to me. It was weird. Then one night he asked me to marry him. I refused instantly and when I tried to run he threw me in here. I've been here for 2 years and I escaped but they dragged me back here. Then that's that." She sighed deeply, "I just hope mum is okay." Snow replied, "I know how you feel, I was trapped in prison by Ravenna since I was 7 for 10 years." Emily's head snapped up in shock, Snow smiled sadly and nodded. I spoke next, "Have I met you before?" Emily looked at me and studied my face, "I don't think so." I nodded my head slightly and kept thinking then I turned to Snow, "How're you feeling princess?" Snow smiled at me, "You know how to make fun of a situation don't you." I looked innocently at her and she laughed, "I am fine, but are you okay?" I nodded. I looked at Emily and she was looking out of the barred window.

Later guards came and gave us food. They unchained one hand and let us eat. When they took away our plates a guard started shouting at Emily. "You must eat. The king will have your head if you don't!" Emily just ignored them and carried on staring out the window. The guard gave an annoyed grunt and went to walk away until another guard walked in. "Emily," I saw her flinch, "it has been awhile since I've seen you." Emily looked away from the window and started backing farther into the wall. He quickly walked over to her grabbed her hair. He yanked her up and she shrieked in pain. He started screaming in her face, "want me to take you back to the room!?" She whimpered and he threw her back to the ground and her head smacked hard against the floor. She curled up on the floor crying. "You're weak. Same as when you were younger." They left silently and Emily was still curled up on the floor. I saw blood from under her head. Snow went to reach for her but Emily flinched away. I reached for her after; I don't know why I expected anything to be different. She still flinched but I didn't stop trying, "Emily, I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me." I must have said something right because she stopped moving away and I managed to stroke her hair. This always calmed down Sarah when she was upset so hopefully this would help. Emily stopped shaking so violently and her breathing slowed. I was glad, she obviously felt safer. "See Emily? We won't hurt you, we want to help." Emily stopped moving completely and then suddenly she hugged me, with my one available hand I hugged her back. "I will protect you." I had made this vow before but this was one I intended to keep.

I woke up to screaming. I looked up and saw Emily being taken by guards, I kicked one and he stumbled back in pain but I was too late. They took Emily. Suddenly dread bloomed inside me, what if they do the same to her as they did Sarah? I had to find her. I looked around and realised when I kicked the guard his dagger fell from the holder. I quickly dragged it towards me with my foot. I gripped it with my hand and drew blood, I smeared it on my shirt enough to look like an injury and I screamed. Only one guard came in. Easy. I would have felt guilty about killing him if it wasn't the guard that took her away. He reached toward me and used his key to release me the second I fell to the floor I punched him in the jaw and smashed his head against the wall. He wasn't dead. I left it that way. I got his key and released Snow and Will. "Guys leave, Will put on the armour and say you have been given orders to escort Snow the the Healer to check on the baby. I'm going to find Emily." Snow grabbed my arm, "Be careful, Eric." I gripped her hand and smiled, "Hey, I'm pretty good at hunting." She smiled and they left. I went to find Emily. When I found her I couldn't believe my eyes. She was tied to a table and guards were interrogating her. She was gagged but I could hear her gargled screams. I gripped the dagger. Three guards. Simple. One, I quickly ran to him, covered his mouth and broke his neck. Two, drop my dagger and lead him outside, smash head against wall. Three, slit his throat. I untied Emily and told her to move. She tried but fell. I grabbed her and hoisted her on my back. I ran out the door and outside. Guards started running toward me from every angle. Suddenly I heard horses. It was Snow and Will. "Eric!" Snow and William were on one horse while they were leading mine. I ran and threw myself onto the horse while gripping onto Emily. We carried on riding for miles, until our horses were close to collapsing and beyond the dark forest. We slowed our horses once we were sure they weren't following us. I slid Emily and myself off the horse and looked around. I grinned, we were in sanctuary. Snow looked at me and Will and we all smiled. Until I heard Emily start panicking behind me. I crouched down by her, "Emily, were safe! What's wrong?" She looked around and she started crying frantically, "I can't see!"

Fuck.

* * *

**Yay! Drama! I will hopefully upload sooner than a month but if I don't just keep bugging me about posting and I will :) Thank you for reading guys it really means alot! x**


	4. Chapter 4: Odd

Hey once again, late. I wrote this in my free period at school! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Emily p.o.v

It was odd...being blind. It's nothing like I imagined. I always thought if someone was blind all they saw was darkness, but...this was different. It was like looking into the sun. Every time I moved my head the light shifted. I soon tuned back into the reality of everything though. We were travelling to a village to hopefully find a healer. It had been two days since we escaped but I still felt uneasy. I heard Eric talking to Snow in front of me and I slowed down to give them privacy. I felt some unspoken tension between them. I obviously slowed down too much because I suddenly bumped into someone behind me. "Trying to escape are we?" I sighed in relief, it was just William. My sense of hearing had increased dramatically since I lost my sight. I replied, "No, just appreciating...privacy." I could hear Will's head shift upwards; he must be looking at them. "Do you want me to tell you about them?" I felt guilty for prying but I couldn't help it, "If you don't mind?" I heard him chuckle, "Of course not." So he told me everything. About how Eric was ordered to kill Snow but saved her, how Snow went on to kill Ravenna and how she and Eric loved each other. "But...if she loved him why did she marry you?" I felt guilty for the way I phrased it but I could think of another way to say it. "Because through all of it, she loved me more. I always thought what she felt for me was a childish crush and that she only said yes because it was best for her kingdom. One night though, she asked me something I thought she never would of thought of asking."

*flashback*

"William?" I turned from the book I was reading. "Yes?" Snow stood in the doorway looking rather sheepish in just her nightgown with her hair loose. I motioned for her to sit on the bed. It was the day before our wedding. "I wanted to ask you something." I nodded in encouragement. "Do you...um...this is so silly but...do you love me?" I stared at her in disbelief; suddenly she covered her face in embarrassment. "I can't believe that I have the courage to rally an army but in all the years I've known you that I have never been able to tell you that..." I couldn't stand it any longer; I took her hand from her face and kissed her. "I love you." She looked relieved. "I love you too. More than anyone." I looked her in the eyes, "More than Eric?" She looked at me and sighed, "Eric is my best friend. We were destined to meet. It was fate. But...since I was born...you were always there to catch me when I fell and you made me a stronger person." And with that, I kissed her again.

*end of flashback*

"Wow, so you really loved her." I felt like I could see Will smile at me, then he asked another question, "Have you...ever been in love Emily?" I felt myself blush and prayed he wouldn't notice. Of course he would notice. I felt him nudge me playfully, "Don't pretend you aren't blushing! Tell me!" I pushed him away laughing. I felt like I could trust Will. "I will tell you as long as you promise not to tell anyone." He took my hand and linked our pinkies, "Promise." I laughed louder than I have for a while. I haven't done that since I was a child! "Okay, well once when I was 10 I snuck out of the kingdom and went near the dark forest and I met a boy, he must have been 16 but he saw me and asked me my name and I couldn't think of anything else so I said Summer. I don't think he ever told me his name though. Anyway, he taught me how to find different herbs for a half hour until I heard my mother looking for me. Eventually that knowledge gave me enough experience to learn with Penny who is experienced at making medicine. She left the kingdom a few months ago but thanks to her I have been able to help many people in the prison." I heard Will laugh, "Including me." I smiled, "Yes you as well. I have always wanted to see that boy again. Just to thank him. It was a childish love but, it's the closest I have ever come to it." I felt Will put an arm around me and give me what I classed as an almost hug. I think I can definitely call him a friend. I smiled at him and kept letting him guide me through this place called 'sanctuary'

Eric p.o.v

"No way in hell." I looked at Emily to see her clinging to Williams arm like a lost child. It bothered me. Snow didn't even take a second look. "Eric. Emily told me about this healer who she used to train with. She thinks she may be living in an old house just on the outskirts of the dark forest." Will's tone was starting to frustrate me. He sounded like he was talking to an idiot. "Look Will, if that's the case we can just walk around!" Will looked as if he was going to shout and then I felt Emily touch my arm and whisper to me, "I know you're scared. I am too but the only way we can get there is straight through, it would take us a week at the very least to get there. I don't want to be blind and I know you don't want anything to happen to Snow." I looked down at her. I never realised how tiny she was, she came up to Snow's ear. Looking down at her I realised how scared she must be but how brave she is being now. "Fine. We go but Will I'm counting on you to help me guard these two." Will looked at me in gratefulness, "Thank you Eric." I have a feeling William is doing this for Emily's benefit because when he looks at Snow fear engulfs him.

We had been travelling for hours and night had slowly crept up on us. Will collapsed; his wound had gotten infected despite Emily's effort. We made camp in a small opening and Emily nursed William's wounds to the best of her ability considering her sight loss. After an hour she looked towards me and Snow. "I have to go and get herbs." I was confused. She looked in my direction, "What I mean is I'm going into the forest to find the herbs I need to help him." I instantly refused, "No, you can't see anything! How are you supposed to know the herbs?" She smiled slightly. "I know this part of the forest better than you think Eric. I can find my way around and I know the texture of the herbs. Penny taught me everything about herbs. The texture, the smell, the way they sound when you grind them, everything." I couldn't argue with her but I couldn't leave Snow. "You can't go on your own. I have to stay and protect Snow." Snow looked at me, "Eric, I can defend myself I'm not some helpless infant." Emily laughed, "We both know you aren't Snow but there are different dangers here you can't even imagine. I would feel better if you stayed here with Will and Eric. If I don't go…William will die." Snow looked worried but reluctantly agreed.

It had been hours since Emily left. It was nearly morning. I was pacing the camp. "Where could she be!?" Snow tried to calm me, "She said she would probably take until morning because of her sight." I wasn't panicking I was angry with myself. "Why did I let her go!? I'm such an idiot I can never do anything right!" …. "Now I disagree with that." I whipped my head around to see Emily walking into the camp with a smug smile. "You may be an idiot but you can do things right." She went straight over to William and I saw her pull different leaves from her pouch. She crushed them together with a clean rock using some pine tree bark and a surface. Once it was all crushed together she asked Snow to clean Williams wound with the last of the alcohol we had and Emily bedded it into his wound as best as she could. He hissed in pain but Emily didn't falter. She asked me to gently lift William up so she could wrap his wound in a bandage. She then crushed a new herb and mixed it with her water, she cradled Williams head while Snow made him drink it. "He should be okay for now until we get to Penny. Eric, could you carry him? If he walks it will put a bigger strain on his wound." I agreed.

We finally got to Penny who welcomed Emily with open arms. She inspected William first and expertly cleaned his wounds and stitched it. She seemed pleased with Emily. "Well done Emily. The herbs you found were the exact ones he needed. I'm impressed you remembered so much of what I taught you." Penny was a small woman. Around the age of fifty. She wore a simple blue dress and apron with a shawl and her wilting hair was tied into a braid. Emily smiled but it soon faded. "The reason we are here is because I lost my sight. When I was being tortured they poured a strange liquid onto my face that stung and slowly I felt my sight vanish." Penny inspected her eyes with concern. "Ah, I know just the trick," I watched as Penny started ripping open cupboards. Soon she returned with a glowing blue liquid. "Now this is rare, it was given to me by a sorceress. She was kind but was close to dying. I cared for her dearly. She was one of my closest friends. When she died she gave me this and told me that this could heal anything." Emily stepped back, "You know what I think of witchcraft Penny." Penny looked at her pleadingly, "Emily, this is the only thing that will work." Emily was reluctant but she went to the table where Penny put two drops in each eye. "Now sleep all of you. Hopefully you will see in the morning." She kissed Emily on the head and I gave her a squeeze on the shoulder.

The next morning I woke to someone shaking me on my bed. "ERIC!" My eyes flung open to see a pair of the most beautiful green eyes looking at me. I smiled instantly, "Emily! You can see!" She was crying with happiness and suddenly she hugged me with all her might. She felt like paper in my arms, like if I squeezed too hard I would break her but I hugged her back with as much enthusiasm anyway. She pulled away and kissed me on the cheek. I noticed her shock at her actions and even felt myself blush but Snow and William walked in and Emily ran to them. She gave both of them a hug but I couldn't help smirking at the way she had to go on her tiptoes to hug Snow. I wonder what will happen now.

* * *

This was more of an explanation for later chapters so remember what has been said in this! I really hope you guys are enjoying this even though i'm a terrible person and update late! Thank you! x


	5. Chapter 5: Remember

EXAMS SUCK EGGS! I have 6 left. 14th of June and then i can update you guys more often but for now enjoy the chapter I have been doing any time I can.

* * *

********* Play this song during the song. watch?v=0DYaL2FvBCQ *********

Eric p.o.v

The happiness of Emily regaining her sight faded. That medicine or potion that Penny had given her was wearing off. Emily had slowly begun sinking into a world of her own. Blocking out all of us. Trying to seem stronger than she is. We all know that this is killing her. Why couldn't everything just stay normal. Why do the people I care for always suffer. I always think what would of happened if we had never gone to the kingdom. What would of happened to Emily? Would she of been tortured, abused, killed? The thought made me shiver. I can only be thankful to of met her. She is a pain in the arse, clumsy and cocky. However she is also smart, caring, funny and the list goes on. The voice at the back of my head was telling me I was falling for her, another voice kept screaming Snow and another was scared. I heard that thought the most. The thought of getting hurt. Being betrayed. Being broken. I couldn't afford to let my mind wander to anything but Snow. I had to protect her and the baby. So I let my mind wander away from anything Emily.

It had been 6 months since we saw Penny. Emily was staying at what used to be my old home. I couldn't go back after Sarah. Not unless I was off my face and just fell asleep in the doorway. I lived at the castle now and I hadn't spoken to Emily properly for about 4 months. I had occasionally asked how she was but she never came to the castle. Snow was 7 months pregnant and most of the time was restricted to only taking short walks and sitting in the library. She always had me or William at her side. I was walking to meet her now when I saw Emily in the garden. I felt guilty for not even asking how her sight was. She had started noticing it's loss a month ago. It was a slow process but enough to know it was happening. I wanted to talk to her, but I couldn't. She had other people to look after her now. She doesn't need me and I need to look out for Snow. I walked away. The voices in my head molded together into one accurate thought. _Walk away Eric, like you walk away from everything. _

It had been two hours since I left Snow. I decided for the first time in years. To visit Sarah. I arrived at the graveyard and felt strange. I had only visited her once on her birthday and I don't know why I wanted to come so badly. As I knelt by her grave I placed the flowers gently on It and started to talk to her. "Why Sarah? I love Snow don't I? Why do I keep thinking about Emily then? Why can't I stop? I have tried so hard but it hurts. I barely even know her. How can I be in love with her? It's impossible but, the more I think about it the more I believe it's true. You're the smartest person I know. Just help me out this once." I chuckled at my stupidity but hoped that I would get a sign or something. It was stupid. I sat there for hours. Just listening to everything around me and then I heard a voice.

_Dún do shúil, a rún mo chroí_

_A chuid den tsaol, 's a ghrá liom_

_Dún do shúil, a rún mo chroí_

_Agus gheobhair feirín amárach_

I felt like I heard the song before. A long time ago.

_Tá do dheaid ag teacht gan mhoill ón chnoc_

_Agus cearca fraoich ar láimh leis_

_Agus codlaidh go ciúin 'do luí sa choid_

_Agus gheobhair feirín amárach_

I got up and walked towards the voice.

_Dún do shúil, a rún mo chroí_

_A chuid den tsaol, 's a ghrá liom_

_Dún do shúil, a rún mo chroí_

_Agus gheobhair feirín amárach_

I remember. I was 15. It was in the dark forest. I snuck out to escape my parents arguing. I saw a little 10 year old girl collecting what looked like poisoned herbs. She was humming. Summer. That was her name. I quickened my pace and came to a small clearing.

_Tá an samhradh ag teacht le grian is le teas_

_Agus duilliúr ghlas ar phrátaí_

_Tá an ghaoth ag teacht go fial aneas_

_Agus gheobhaimid iasc amárach_

I did see a girl. The girl who I taught to collect herbs. The one with the green eyes. Emily. I came straight up behind her. She didn't even notice.

_Dún do shúil, a rún mo chroí_

_A chuid den tsaol, 's a ghrá liom_

_Dún do shúil, a rún mo chroí_

_Agus gheobhair feirín amárach….._

"Hello, Summer."

* * *

He finally figures it out! woop woop! the song is beautiful it's a gaelic lullaby the translation is:

Close your eyes, my love  
My worldly joy, my treasure  
Close your eyes, my love  
And you will get a present tomorrow

Your dad is coming from the hills  
With game and grouse in plenty  
So close your eyes, my love, my joy  
And you will get a present tomorrow

Close your eyes, my love  
My worldly joy, my treasure  
Close your eyes, my love  
And you will get a present tomorrow

The summer sun shines bright and warm  
And potato stalks grow greener  
A bracing breeze blows from the south  
And we will have fish tomorrow

Close your eyes, my love  
My worldly joy, my treasure  
Close your eyes, my love  
And you will get a present tomorrow

Pretty! Hope you enjoyed this short chapter and I hope I can bring you something better next time! :D x


	6. Chapter 6: Cloaked

No amount of apologies excuses my terrible updates. I am so so so so sooo sorry! I just hope this chapter is enough for you to forgive me.

* * *

Emily tensed at me saying her name. She then started laughing. Not the reaction I expected. "So, finally figured it out?" She said between hysterically laughter. "Um, yes lass but are you okay?" Just as I asked the question her laughter changed into tears. I went up to her and made her look at me. However, she couldn't look at me. She was blind. I tried to comfort her. "Lass, have you seen Penny? Does she have any more of that potion?" Emily just shook her head and tried to tell me the one word I didn't want to hear. "Permanent." My sadness was replaced with a bubbling anger similar to when I attacked Finn's men in the dark forest. I had to go back to that prison. Find out what they did to her. "Emily, I swear to you I will find who did this to you and find a way to reverse it." _Nothing but empty promises Eric_. I pushed the voice back. I went to get up but felt Emily cling to me. She kept her head low but I knew she was pleading me to stay. She croaked out in a broken voice. "Don't go, I'm tired of being on my own." In one swift motion I had her cradled in my lap like a baby. She cried for hours and I comforted her. I can't hold back that I care for her more than I should. However I am still in love with Snow. I can't stop that. No one can ever fill the hole that Sarah left not even Snow. I felt Emily slowly relax in my arms and her head lolled to the side. I looked at her face to see she was fast asleep. I carried her to the castle and laid her into my bed. I looked at her face while she slept and she looked pained. I frowned, she must be having nightmares. I heard her murmur something and I tried to make it out. She started breathing heavily and I tried to wake her. Her face was contorted as if she was in immense pain. I grabbed her shoulders and tried to force her to stop shaking. "Emily, you need to wake up." Her breathing was irregular as if she was being strangled. "Emily wake up, NOW!" she jolted forwards and gasped out a name I never thought I would have to hear. "Ravenna."

I sat there holding her twig like arms in my hands. I slowly released her as she regained her breath. I was trying to gather my thoughts. She knew Ravenna and was dreaming of her. If she lived in the other kingdom she wouldn't of seen her face. My thoughts were clouding my mind and I hadn't even noticed Emily tracing her hands and taking my hand in hers. It was different. The feeling was so natural but odd at the same time. She had scars on her knuckles and her fingers nails were just starting to grow out. Her hands were like her. They looked scarred but if you felt them they were warm and soft. Her and Snow are complete opposites. Snow is pure and open about her feelings whereas Emily presses her feelings down. "I have been through a lot." I looked up at her face which seemed to look at me but looked straight through me. Her eyes now a misty pale blue instead of her vibrant green eyes. I missed them. I cocked my head to the side to encourage her to keep talking. "I lied about most things of my past to all of you." I should of been angry but I wasn't. I knew she was about to tell me the truth. "My mother isn't actually my mother. My real mother already had one child, a daughter. She had not intended for another. However, a man came. He was apparently there for a conference with her. In the end he took advantage of her and he..." She trailed off and realisation hit me. "He raped her?" Emily nodded her head and continued, "she had told her husband what happened and he searched for the man for months but found no trace. After months I was born but they gave me to a servant girl who raised me." I stared at her and asked a question that was bugging me, "why would they do that?" She laughed bitterly, "because people wouldn't accept that the daughter to Queen Eleanor and sister to Snow White was from a different father."

I stared at her in shock, I couldn't find any words. It all made sense now, my need to protect her, why she was always so familiar. I took in her appearance, her pale blonde hair was cut jaggedly above her shoulders and her olive skin was obviously not inherited by the king. However her eyes were, when they used to be her vibrant green they looked exactly like Snow's but brighter. How could I be so stupid. "Do you want to know what's worse?" She gripped my hand tighter, "the man that raped my mother was Ravenna's brother... Finn."

Snow p.o.v

I hovered at the door. Emily was my...sister? And Finn's daughter? My head couldn't wrap around it but it all made sense at the same time. Her immense beauty came from both my mother and Ravenna's blood. I thought of her appearance in my mind, her light blonde hair that was ruggedly cut just below her neck, her scarred olive skin and her gorgeous green eyes. Her body shape was all from my side of the family, short and skinny with a very small amount of shape. It made sense. She was beautiful and haunting at the same time. She is the light from my mother and the dark from Finn. I left to go and tell William what I had just discovered but thought against it. It was a moment between her and Eric, not me. She deserved her privacy as much as anyone else. I went to gardens to clear my mind. I thought about my baby, I want to make Eric and Emily the godparents. They need a push. They so obviously love each other but won't act on it. So if it takes so meddling it will be done. Anything for Eric to be happy. He needs her and she definitely needs him. I stood up and felt the air change, the sky was suddenly darker. I went as quickly as I could to the front of the castle. I saw the king Malus from the other kingdom approaching and felt my stomach churn, Emily.

I ran as quickly as I could to Eric's room and as I arrived he walked out and I bumped straight into him, "Lass, you should be more careful you're carrying a baby remember?" his smirk turned serious when he saw my expression of panic. "what's wrong?" I caught my breath, "Where's Emily?" He looked confused and then we heard William shouting. As we entered the throne room we saw the Malus standing with a cloaked figure. He stood proud and spoke, "Lower your weapon now William or you will be sorry." Eric stepped in front of me and when William noticed me he was by my side instantly. I let out a long breath, "What do you want?" Malus looked into my eyes. "I don't want anything but she does." He moved his hand to introduce his hooded guest. "See now, I can tell you know the news about Emily being related to you Queen." I felt William turn towards me and gave him a look saying I would explain later. "I also suspect you know about her relationship with Ravenna as well. Well this woman has been sent to retrieve Emily to fulfil her _higher_ purpose." Eric stepped forward, "I apologize but you will not be taking her anywhere." The cloaked figure stepped forward and raised her hand toward Eric's heart however before she could do anything Emily tackled her to the ground and her face was revealed. _Ravenna._

* * *

I hope you enjoy this! A hint for next time...lovey love love LOOOOVEEEEEEE :P


	7. Chapter 7: Acceptance

I have written this in the third person purely because so much happens it would be hard to get everyone's point of view so I did this. Also BOOM BABY two days and a new upload! please don't get used to this. This only happened because I had nothing to do today haha Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Third person p.o.v

Ravenna had repossessed her beauty however her flaws were still visible she looked furiously down at Emily who was trying to stand but before she got the chance Ravenna seized her by her throat and stood up. Emily strangled out a scream as Ravenna tightened her grip around her throat. "Emily!" Eric went to attack Ravenna but Emily choked out a warning, "Don't, she is still more powerful than you." Ravenna released Emily and she fell to the floor. As she gasped for breath Ravenna kneeled down and tilted her chin to face her. "You should be grateful to me. I am the one who restored your sight." Eric, Snow and William noticed that her misty eyes had cleared and had been returned to their natural green. Emily mustered all of her courage and spat in Ravenna's face. Ravenna slapped her away while wiping the spit from her eye. "I would rather be blind again than be grateful to you." Emily stared at her with hatred never before seen in her eyes. "Your brother ruined my life before it had even started." King Malus who had been watching stepped forward. "Emily, Ravenna has a plan for you. She will tell you the truth about everything but only if you cooperate." Emily stood up and removed the hand cradling her injured cheek. Snow took a small step forward, "Why is she of such value?" Ravenna turned sharply towards Snow, "That is none of your concern." Emily took a breath to steady herself and looked Ravenna dead in the eyes, "And if I refuse?" Suddenly she felt a blade pressed to her neck and she turned her gaze to king Malus, "Then you will die."

Emily let out a small and breathy laugh. Ravenna screamed, "What is so amusing to you!" Emily still smiling looked up at Ravenna, "Do you really think I value my life at all? Like I said, my life was destroyed before it even began." Eric felt his hands ball into fists he couldn't believe she had no value for her life when he valued it more than his own. "So kill me. I don't care. I have nothing to tell you." Ravenna stepped towards her. "Yes, you have nothing to tell me. But you do have something I want." Ravenna dug her nails into the skin by Emily's heart and twisted her hand. Emily began to struggle for breathe and then she screamed. Malus held her hands behind her back but then Eric slammed him to the ground. Emily escaped Ravenna's touch in time to see Malus about to stab Eric and Ravenna slamming William to the ground to get to Snow. "STOP!" Emily's scream echoed throughout the castle and stopped Malus in his tracks. Malus held the dagger at Eric's throat and Emily looked into Eric's eyes. Eric noticed the tears in her eyes. "If I go with you. Will you leave them alone?" All eyes in the room turned towards Emily and Ravenna moved away from Snow. "Yes we will." She sounded hopefully. Emily wiped her eyes with her sleeve, shakily she said, "Fine. I will go with you. Let me say good bye at least." Eric pushed Malus off of him and moved towards Emily. Ravenna and Malus turned towards the door. He instructed his guards to guard all of the doors and to guide Emily to them when she was finished.

Once they left Emily closed the gap between her and Eric and held him with all the energy she had left. For the first time since Snow's wedding night, Eric cried. "Please don't go." She held him tighter, "I have to. She will kill all of you otherwise. This is the only way." Eric pulled her head away from his shoulder and looked her in the eyes. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I swear to you. I will find you." This time no voices appeared in his head. He had decided his fate. His fate was carried with Emily as her fate was carried with his. Emily turned her head towards Snow and William who knelt down beside them. As tears flowed down Snow's face she took Emily from Eric's grasp with a motherly force. "We will do whatever it takes." Emily said nothing but just nodded. William who had figured out the relationship between Emily and Snow stroked Emily's hair and looked her into her eyes. "I just gained my first in law. I don't think anything will keep you from us for long." Emily smiled at him through her tears and stood up. A knock on the door interrupted them. "The king is getting impatient." Emily turned back towards them all and said a quiet goodbye.

Just as she reached the door Eric said her name and as she turned around his lips crashed into hers. Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. She smiled into the kiss as did he. He was wrong all along. It was Emily. It was always Emily. As their kiss slowly came to an end he pressed his forehead against hers. Eric was the first to speak, "Make a promise to me." She nodded gently. He let go of her and pulled a chain from around his neck. "This was my mothers. She told me to give it to the one I truly loved. I was reluctant to let it go even when I was with Sarah. I know now this was meant for you." He held up a necklace with an odd stone encased in silver. It looked like a blue stone but as it turned in the light it changed to orange and then purple. He gently placed it around her neck. "I have something I want to give you as well." She untied a leather bracelet from her wrist. "My mother, not Eleanor made this for me when I was a little girl. She said it would come in handy one day but I'm not sure what she meant. I want you to have it. If anyone can find out what it does, it's you." Once she had tied it around his wrist he took her in his arms again. "You didn't let me tell you my promise." She smiled and urged him to go on. "Once I find you, promise me you won't leave my side and I promise you I won't leave yours." She looked him in the eyes, "I promise." He smiled and claimed her lips again. Slowly they parted from each other. Emily returned to the King and Ravenna as promised and Eric, Snow and William watched as Emily rode away with them. Eric quickly turned around and started walking. "Where are you going?" Eric turned his head toward her without stopping. "To get my things ready. I promised her I would find her again and I intend to keep it." Snow caught up with him, "Well I'm coming with you." He stopped abruptly and Snow bumped into him. "Snow. I think you're forgetting something." He motioned towards her 7 month old pregnant belly. She looked back up at him, "It's only been seven months. There are 9 months in the average woman's bir-" William interrupted her by placing his hand on her shoulder. "Stop being so reckless. I never say anything against you but it's going to far now. This is my child as well. If something goes wrong I won't just lose the love of my life, I will lose my child as well." Snow looked up at him and nodded. "I'm sorry William. I just want to help." He smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead, "I know love but I will go with him. Nothing will happen to me while Eric is around. Hunting is his job after all." She smiled and watched them both walk away to get ready. She touched a hand to her stomach and prayed for William's safety. She will be dammed if she has to raise this baby alone.

* * *

Don't hurt me for seperating them. I think this was the only way this story can go for what I have planned later! Catching fire trailer is out in 10 minutes so I'm off! Enjoy!


End file.
